


Once In a Blue Moon

by inunoyodare



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Blood, Gore, Gore and Blood in Chapter Three, M/M, Mermaids, Reapers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inunoyodare/pseuds/inunoyodare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is JAKE ENGLISH, and it is not very often that a survivor from a shipwreck ends up on the shores of your island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One - Memories and Missions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on Ao3, so please be kind :3  
> Comments are encouraged, please tell me if I make any mistakes!

Your name is JAKE ENGLISH, and you were going to spend a lovely day on the beach. However, a big ass storm has decided to blow over your island, so you are unable to ~~frolic~~ run around like you had planned!

Walking to the window, you look outside at the storm and contemplate using your computer. You know that it’s dangerous to use electronic devices during a storm, but your grandmother always told you to check the news for shipwrecks, Just in case a survivor washes up on your island.

“A survivor from a fallen ship hasn’t appeared on the shores of this place for a hundred years,” she said. “Not that I’ve been alive that long, but you get the point. Should a storm ever brew, quickly take a peek at the news for shipwrecks. If there’s a ship down near our island, be very careful, and go down to the beach. Just scan for any human life forms, and then come back here. Take care of them, Jake. There’s no way off this island. Show them love, and hospitality.”

You sigh, wonderful memories of your beloved grandmother clouding your mind. A flash of lightning shoots out of the sky, ripping you from your thoughts. A wave of thunder rolls across the ground, and you are reminded of your mission.

You hop into your chair, and log into your computer. Your grandmother, being the lead scientist of SkaiaNet Incorporated, got your island Wi-Fi. The connection is strong, but your computer is slow because of the storm. You open Google Chrome, and search ‘Pacific Ocean Shipwrecks, 9/23/15’. You click on the first news link that appears and scan through the article.

“Today on September 23, 2015,” it reads, “A Cruise Ship sailing on the Pacific Ocean sunk, with Americas favorite movie director and his younger brother on board. Rescue boats and helicopters immediately rushed to the scene. Almost all passengers have been accounted for, except for the Director’s brother. According to a witness, he was pulled off the boat by ocean currents before the helicopters arrived. That is all the information we have for now. Please, all of you, pray for the missing brother. Pray for him. Pray for Derrick Strider. Thank you, and have a good day.”

You lean back in your chair and gaze at the ceiling. “It must’ve been awful… Being ripped from his family like that,” you say to yourself. “Then again, I don’t know the whole story.”

Another flash of lightning lights up your bedroom, and thunder shakes your home the second after. The storm is right over your house. If the survivor _did_ land on your island, you’ve got to get to the shore _fast_ or else he could be taken by the tide. Again.

You quickly shut off your computer, stand, and walk over to your closet. You grab your holsters, slip them on, and place your guns in their respective slots. You put on your dark green raincoat, and your matching military boots. (You don’t have regular rain boots, the rubber irritates your skin and they aren’t good for running.) You lace them up, tie them in a firm knot, and walk down the stairs.

Pulling up your hood, you open the front door, and head out into the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck my hands hurt


	2. Chapter Two - Poopy Diaper Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is DERRICK STRIDER, and your brother is the King of Douchebaggery. The Lord of Douches. It's him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for short chapters.

Your name is DERRICK STRIDER, and you have no fucking idea why you're on this boat. Your older brother D Strider, director and choreographer of the greatest movies to ever exist, got invited on this cruise to the Pacific. He brought you along because, "The fresh air'll be good for ya, kid."

First of all, air on a boat is not _fresh_. It is _salty_. Because oceans contain salt. You figured that fact would be painfully obvious to your brother, but apparently not. He's too busy fucking around with his penis nipple friends to pay attention to whatever the fuck he's saying.

Actually, some of D's friends aren't that bad. Rosalyn, author of  _'Complacency of the Learned'_ , is pretty cool. You like her wife, Kanaya, too. Both of them are pretty Gothic women. Johnathan, prankster and magician extraordinaire, is hilarious. Once, he broke into your and D's apartment and laid traps everywhere. Thankfully, you were in your room the whole time. D was home (for once) so he got bombed by loads and loads of slime. It wouldn't wash out of his hair for a month, and he had to stay home the entire time to avoid getting killed by the media.

Okay, so you admit that not all of D's friends are irrelevant diaper shits. 

In fact, you're pretty sure the  _only_ reason he "convinced" you to come along is because Rosalyn's daughter, Roxy, will be there. Roxy is your best friend in the whole fucking universe and you don't trust anyone more than her. It's kind of sad, really, that you trust your brothers friends daughter more than him. If he were home more often, you might. But he isn't, so you don't.

Also, Johnathan's younger cousin, who is apparently your age, is coming along too. You've heard her name is Jane, and that's pretty much it. According to your brother, Jane is scary as Hell when she wants to be so you will try and refrain from pissing her off. 

 

* * *

 

 

You're laying on your bed thinking, when the speaker comes on. It's the captain, and he's telling all the passengers that there's a storm coming, and they can't go around it. He says everyone should go into their rooms, and wait until further announcements that the storm has passed, and people can leave. The storm should pass in a day or two, he says, and no one should worry, there's a refrigerator, pantry, and microwave in each cabin. Plenty of food for two days. The speaker turns off, and you are left to your thoughts. 

The waves roll into and under the boat, and you can feel it. The boat is swaying from side to side and you fear for a moment that you're going to get seasick. Lightning flashes by your window and lights up your cabin. Exactly one second later, the speaker comes on again and sprinklers twist, pouring water on everything. You jump out of bed, and walk towards the door, trying to remain calm. Pausing, you listen to the speaker.

"A bolt of lightning has struck the port side of the boat and-" Wait. Your room is on the port side. "The walls of the boat may collapse momentarily due to heavy winds and water pressure," You think you can see a small crack forming in the window. "Please remain calm and head to the top deck to board the escape rafts, bring only what is necessary-" The boat tilts hard to port, flinging you towards the wall as the door busts open. It's your brother, and he's frantic, holding onto the door frame and reaching his hand out to you.

"Dirk, c'mon, grab my hand! We can make it out alive!" The boat rocks again, sliding you closer to the cracking wall as you reach for your brother's hand.

"Fuck, D, I can't, it's pulling me in, I can't do it oh my god, D tell Rose and Roxy and Kanaya and John and Jane that I love all of them and I'm probably not going to make i-" You brother cuts you off.

"No, you  _will_ make it, I swear to god-" The boat rocks again, this time more harsh, sliding you to the nearly broken wall as you lower your hand and try to crawl towards your brother. The wall cracks open, sending wallpaper and plastic into the sea and flooding water into your room. The waves reach your ankles and it pulls you in. 

"David, David I love you, I always have and I'll be okay I promise just don't forget me please don't forget me I love y-" Those are your last words as the water sucks you into the dark. Your brother is screaming, crying, begging that you'll come back. But you can't hear him.

You can't see, the water is in your eyes, as it drags you further away from the boat. 

You can't breathe, the water is filling your lungs and choking you.

You can't move. It's hopeless. You're going to die here in this ocean, even though you swore you'd come back. You can feel it.

You try to reach one last time to where you think the surface is. Just before you lose consciousness, a pair of arms wrap around your torso. 

Then everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you cried
> 
> fuck my hands still hurt


	3. Chapter Three - Strange Aquatic Phenomenon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God, I'm sorry this is so short. My notebook that I write these in is so god damn tiny and every so called paragraph I write ends up being two lines of Archive of Our Own. Please forgive meeee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, kids. Sorry for not updating in a while.  
> I have *no* excuses, I was being a lazy ass fuck.  
> Please note that this particular mermaid changes her tail into human legs when she takes her magical bracelet off.  
> I was originally going to keep this realistic for the most part, but my Supernatural Senses were tingling, and I couldn't resist the urge to throw in some badass aquatic bitches. 
> 
> I added the last part to make it longer. Whoops, have a slightly sad backstory about a mermaid and her love.

Your name is MEENAH PEIXES, and you are a shella rad mermaid with a kick ass tail. You were just chilling in the water, watching a storm wreck a human boat, when an actual human plunges into your sea. You see him struggle for a bit, trying to swim to the surface. At this point, you've decided to help him out. You swim over to his body, and wrap your scaly arms around him.

Faster than sound, you slam your tail into the water, sending you and your cargo towards that island nearby. With your braids trailing behind you, you decide to troll the island kid and drop this on his island. "It's time for some payback," you think, as you find the shores in sight. "He never liked me anyways."

 

* * *

  


You, being a mermaid, are not able to just flop your tail and 'POOF', be on the sandy shores of that weird kid's island. So you take off your seashell bracelet, watching the fuchsia smoke curl around your tail. When it clears, you've got nice, curvy in all the right places human legs. Thankfully, you aren't stark naked, as the bracelet your sister's friend made you provides human pants. 

You step onto the sand, feeling it slide and squish between your toes. Then  you remember your 'present' for Jake. You curse, and bring his head above water. But of course, he isn't breathing. The storm has become a light drizzle, and as you drag the human boy onto the sand, a figure comes out of the woods. 

"Meenah! What the devilfucking dickens are you  _doing_ here!? You smirk at his surprise and his rage, plopping the unconscious body on the ground. "Whale, y'know. I was jus' chillin' at the bottom of the ocean, watchin' a ship go down, when this fucker fell." Jake gasps, puts his guns away, and rushes over. "So in other words, I brought you a present. Happy Birthday, fuckass." He glares at you, and kneels next to the boy. "Meenah, you pompous fish girl this is nothing to joke about! This man could die!!" You shrug, and watch Jake put his hands on the boys chest and press down. You don't bother to count, but you can assume that he does it thirty times, the standard human CPR procedure. Your sister, Feferi, made you learn this sea horse shit in case you ever needed to revive a human. She's a worry barnacle, but you love her. Not that you'd ever say so, of course. 

He tilts the boys head back, closes his nose with his fingers, and presses his mouth to the others. He pulls back when the boys chest rises, and he does it again. He does a few more compressions, and the boy jerks up, barfing out seawater onto the sand. He's clutching at his chest, as if he were trying to claw the water out of his lungs. You say to Jake, "Whale, I should probably abscond. Shell ya later, dumbass." You wipe the rain water off of your goggles, aware of the fact you're just going to get them wet again. You do this out of habit. "Get the fuck off of my island, Meenah!" Jake shouts at you, holding the boy in his arms and shooshing him. "Yeah, yeah. You love me. Have fun with your present!" You reply, slipping your bracelet back on and diving into the water. 

 

* * *

 

 

You feel so much better now that you have your tail back. You swim down, and down, and down, until you can see the wreckage of the pirate ship you call home. You love it, you really do. You've always liked pirates, quite fond of their ways. You like taking other people's things, and killing those who disobey you. Of course, the only things who disobey you are the things who try to run away after you have claimed them as a meal. 

Once, you met a real pirate. She was gorgeous, with long, messy black hair, and stunning blue eyes. She wore a tank top, human jeans, and red shoes. You gave her a belt that you found, and she loved it. You braided her hair, and she talked about her life as a pirate. The best thing about her, is that she liked you too. She loved your tail, and your hair. She liked the fins on your arms, and the shells that sometimes found their way into your braids. But at the end of the day, she had to return to her crew, and you had to go back to your family. You didn't have legs back then, so you couldn't go with her. You thought about swimming with her ship, but you might get pulled under and torn to pieces. She told you so when you suggested it. 

You kissed her goodbye that day, as you were sitting on the edge of her ship. You were watching the sun set, and it was a perfect moment. You told her that you had to leave, and that you would see her tomorrow. She said the same, and as you dove into the water, she waved at your disappearing figure. 

You were devastated to leave her. You wanted to be with her forever, even if that meant leaving your family behind. That night, you snuck into your underwater palace, and secretly asked your cousin to make you something. You asked him to make you a magical bracelet that would give you human legs whenever you took it off. He didn't ask why, knowing not to mess with you, and did what you asked. Unfortunately, the process of making said item took all night. He had to fit the magic-filled shells onto your skin, and make it so you could take them off. You didn't understand Eridan's magic, but you needed it nonetheless. 

When you swam up to the surface the next morning, the first thing you saw was Vriska, your one and only love, being stabbed in the stomach with a red cane. Her attacker dropped her body into the ocean, and you swam faster than you ever had before, to catch her body before she hit the water. "Vriska.." You whispered to her, salty tears forming in your eyes. "Meen...ah?.." She whispered back hoarsely. "Yes, yes my beautiful sunset, it's me. I'm here-" She tried to cut you off, only to spit up blood into the sea. "Don't...For..Get...Me...." she whispered, her eyes beginning to close. "No, nonononono Vriska, you'll be okay, I'll save you, we can by happy-" "No, Meenah." She replies. "We can't. I love you. I always will. I always will.. be here. In your heart." She weakly lifts her red covered hand to your chest, and presses it gently to your blood pusher. "Just as long as you never for...get..." Her hand falls, and her eyes close. Her head rolls to the side, and soft waves brush against her face, washing away the blood. You cry, you cry more than you ever have, and you clutch her body to yours, forgetting about the attacker for a split second. You remember, when the bitch speaks. 

"Well, well, well. What have we here? A girl with a tail, crying over her dead love? That's a pity. You shouldn't have fallen for the most ruthless killer in the Seven Seas, you foolish child. Being a killer, Vriska here has a lot of enemies. I, am her number one. It's a shame you can't come up here and avenge her death, though. I'd love to kill a rare creature, too!" The entire time this... This whore speaks, you grit your teeth together, trying to not unleash your rage. 

"But then again, I might not kill you! I could capture you, and sell you for tons of money!" She continues talking, but you aren't listening. You're trembling, and looking at the dead face of your love. "-Now then, if you'll be a dear and hand me that body, I might let you go free." You have had  ** _enough._** You are SICK of this BITCH thinking she can boss YOU, the QUEEN OF THE MOTHERFUCKING SEA, around. 

Most of the sadness in your mind seeps away, and is replaced with pure  _ **rage.**_ You summon the power of the ocean, the power of all the souls lost at sea, and control the waves to they rear up, taking you too the hideous slut who murdered your Vriska. You rip the bracelet off, throw it somewhere, and set Vriska's body on the floor of the ship. You brush a wet strand of hair out of her beautiful face before standing and facing your enemy. "How DARE you," You start. "How dare you fucking SLAUGHTER my LOVE! I will give you MOTHERFUCKING HELL FOR THIS YOU CUNT!!" You can feel your teeth expanding, growing into sharp fangs as you snarl at the teal-eyed girl. You can feel the fins on your arms stand, and your nails grow and become thick, scaled claws. Without an ounce of regret, you launch onto the girl and grab hold of her neck. You choke her, and growl in a deep voice you've never heard yourself use before, " **I WILL LET YOU LIVE, EVEN THOUGH YOU HAVE KILLED THE GIRL I LOVE. BUT I WILL TAKE SOMETHING PRECIOUS OF YOURS, SOMETHING YOU WILL NEVER GET BACK. AND IN THREE YEARS, I WILL FIND YOU. AND I WILL END YOUR PATHETIC LIFE.** " Her teal eyes are wide in fear, and you can feel blood trickle from her neck onto the wood floor of your beloveds ship. You release her skin, only to pierce your claws into her left eye. She shrieks in pain, and thrashes under your body. You hold her down, and dig out her entire eyeball, until there is nothing left in her socket but blood. You dig the same claw into her right eye, and so the same thing. She didn't stop screaming, not once. When you're done, you get off of her, and admire your work.  _  
_

Her bloody body is thrashing on the ground, and she is screaming, and grabbing at her face. Her cries of pain sear through your brain, and are branded into your memory. You pick her up, and fling her on to her own ship, which is right next to your love's. Her crew looks at you in terror, and you bare your fangs at them, and speak. 

 **"LET THIS BE A LESSON TO ALL OF YOU AWFUL FUCKERS. IF YOU EVER COME NEAR MY OCEAN AGAIN, I WILL PERSONALLY BURN YOUR COD DAMN SHIP AND DO EVEN WORSE THAN WHAT HAS BEEN DONE TO YOUR, PRECIOUS, CAPTAIN."**  

The ship mates are quivering in fear, more so than they already were. You think for a moment that your... New body, might be quite terrifying for a being who has never seen a mermaid before. Unsurprisingly, you don't care.

**"I WILL HUNT HER DOWN IN EXACTLY THREE YEARS, TO THIS DAY, AND TAKE HER LIFE. IF YOU TRY TO STOP ME, I WILL TAKE YOURS AS WELL. NOW LEAVE, AND NEVER RETURN!!!"**

The anger in your words created a hurricane, and you shove waves upon waves of water onto the other ship, sending them flying back to the mainland. Throughout your rage, you have kept Vriska's ship, and Vriska's corpse, out of harm. When the other ship is out of sight, you turn to your beloved. Your fangs turn back into teeth, and your claws slide back into your hands. Your fins lower, and you walk over to her. You know you're a mermaid, and that other strange creatures must exist as well. You pray, for some kind of reaper or someone to come and take your Vriska's corpse, so that you no longer have to look at her peaceful, yet dead face. 

A woman appears, next to Vriska. "Hello. My name is Aradia Megido. I am here to take this girl's body and soul. Are you ready to say goodbye?" You look one last time, assuming that this.. 'Aradia'.. Is either a Reaper or an Angel, so you nod and say, "I already have." You bend over, and press a gentle kiss to Vriska's forehead, and her lips. "Goodbye, Vriska Serket. I love you." Aradia holds out her hands, and you see them glow red. Red dust falls from Aradia's hands onto Vriska. Vriska's body becomes blue dust, and it flies into Aradia's hands. She places it into her little pouch. "I am sorry for your loss," she says. "It's.. It's okay." you reply. Aradia nods, and disappears as quickly as she appeared. 

You look around the ship, and spot your seashell bracelet. You walk over to it, and pick it up. You summon the waves again, and tell them to sink the ship. They do. You slip the bracelet on. You decide to live in this ship, and not return to the palace. One day, you might. But while you are here, Feferi can be Empress. You just need some time alone.

 

Three years later, you do hunt down and kill the woman. You found out that her name is Terezi Pyrope. You don't give a flying fuck about this bitches name. All you care about, is the fact that she's dead.

 

You realize that you have been reminiscing about the past for a good half hour. Jegus, Meenah.

You swim into the ship, and gaze at the dark blue sign woven into a tapestry on the wall. It's wet, of course, but you can still see it. Even through the tears, and the seawater. 

The day you met Vriska, she told you all about the zodiac signs.

She said that she had one of her friends weave her sign into a tapestry to put on her ship.

Her sign is Scorpio. 

There's not a day that goes by when you don't look at that tapestry and think of her.

 

You didn't want to let her go.

You didn't want to give her body to Aradia.

But you knew that if you had kept her, she would've rotted and decomposed.

You didn't want to see her with even more blood.

 

But you wanted to remember her, so you did the first thing that came to mind.

You gently eased her ship to the bottom of the ocean, making it your home.

You clean barnacles and seaweed off daily to somewhat preserve the essence of Vriska. 

You never did return to the castle.

You heard that Feferi is a wonderful Empress.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you didn't expect *THAT*, did you??  
> If you read the tags, you probably did.
> 
> Holy shit the backstory was longer than the original chapter. Fuck, I had way too much fun writing that. Sorry, kids
> 
> EDIT: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK


	4. Chapter Four - Attractive island boy is attractive, and you are an idiot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk does not trust well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went on a two hour horse ride with my mom two days ago, and my ass still hurts. I'm too young for this kind of pain in my ass. It's not fair!!!!!

Your name is DIRK STRIDER, and you can't breathe. Which is obvious, as you had drowned. Before you blacked out, the last thing you remember is watching a pair of scaly arms wrapping around your torso.

Now you are (barely) conscious again, and you are spewing water from your lungs, out your lips, and onto what appears to be damp sand. A strong hand is patting your back, hard, but not that hard. If that makes sense? For a split second, you think it's your brother, and relief comes crashing onto you. You're safe, you're okay, you're protected and--

"Goodness, chap. For a moment there I thought you'd die on me! Thank the gods you didn't though.-" 

A British accent fills your ears, and you become confused. 

"I don't know what I would've done with the dead body of the younger brother of a celebrity on my island!"

He knows about you. Somehow, he knows that you're a celebrities sibling. How could he possibly know? Most of the media doesn't even know you exist, and all the stolen paparazzi pictures of you have been deleted, and all the companies who took the pictures of you have been sued to insure that they won't take pictures ever again. 

"Say, are you alright, good man? You seem a bit pale, and still for someone who almost drowned, haha..."

He lets out a nervous laugh, which means he's confused about what to say to you, now that he's saved you. He obviously doesn't know that you're albino, although if he sees your eyes he's sure to make the connection. He can guess that your pale skin is from not getting much sun, and that your pale hair is bleached. It's not. But he doesn't know that.

When he revived you, you immediately sat up and turned to the right. He was on your left, and you didn't want to barf seawater on him. You coughed up the excess seawater from your lungs onto the sand, as said, and remained in the hunched over position when you were done. 

You stilled, and took a moment to think. In your current state, it would seem to the British person like you became paralyzed. In a way, you are. You stop movement in your body to focus more on your thoughts. 

He doesn't know how fast you are. You could turn, jump, pin him down in a flash, and bombard him with questions. But you don't know how strong he is. He could be weaker than a newborn lamb, or stronger than a lion. Which wouldn't be a good comparison, as you don't know how strong the average lion is. 

You also don't know how tall he is. You could miscalculate his height, jump on him, and miss entirely. That'd be dumb. 

"Uh, e-excuse me, are you alright?" It's been exactly three seconds. You've been counting. You think faster than most people.

You stop thinking. You hear him stand, walk a step, and kneel back down next to you. Your eyes are shaded by your bangs, thank god. 

Through a crack in the hairy wall, you see a figure. You have a height. You have a width. You can't see much but an outline. It's good enough.

You launch yourself at him, pinning him by his shoulders to the ground. You release his shoulders to grab his wrists, which were flailing about. You pin  _them_ into the ground instead, because he could easily use them to knock you off even with his shoulders pinned. You dig your knees into the sand on both sides of his hips, as well as your feet. The only way he can escape is for him to flip you over, and you are 99.999 percent sure that isn't going to happen.

"How do you know I'm the brother of a celebrity." You say, your voice lowered at least one and a half octaves. You don't mention your brother's name, for obvious reasons. 

You stare at him from behind your bangs, thankful that you can see through and he can't. You observe his features, as he stumbles over his words. 

"I-I, well, uh-"

He's got pretty forest green eyes, perfect tanned skin, solid jaw, cheekbones in the right place, and-

Wait.

You don't know this person, and you're already calling him attractive?!

This isn't new, actually. You do this on Tumblr all the time. 

He's still stuttering, and you lift his arms off the ground to slam them into it again. 

"How. Do. You. Know." You say again, punctuating the end of each word.

"I know you're the sibling of a celebrity because I read the news report about the ship you were on that sunk and I only assumed that you were the younger brother because you look younger than the man in the one of the pictures, David was his name?? And you two look alike so I only assumed it was you I'm sorry I'm so sorry please don't hurt me!"

By the time he's done talking, you've already processed the situation.

The boat sunk, you got thrown overboard, it was put on the web, this guy saw it, and you ended up at his.. Whatever this place is. You look at the seawater that is just barely brushing against the ends of this guys dark hair. You look up further, and see only the water. You are on the coast of an island.

You look back down at the dude.

You thank any god that might exist. Because it brought you to an _inhabited_ island.

You bring your attention back to said dude, and simply say, "Okay."

He seems generally confused by your short answer. "Wh... Just... Okay??"

"Yeah. What else could I have said?" You are going to shut him up. There is nothing else you could've said.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe a thank you for giving you CPR, coming out here when it was raining like bloody hell, and not leaving you to die?!"

You are the worst. "Oh. Right. Thank you." You feel awful now. You were so caught up in your seemingly greatness you forgot the fact that this guy saved you. And now you're pinning him to the ground. 

"You're _welcome_. Now could you maybe, _please_ get off of me?"

"Right, 'course. 'M sorry." You get off like he requested, sit on the sand, and hang your head in shame. Your Texan accent comes out when you feel bad. Or when you're aroused. Lets not talk about that. 

The guy stands up, pats his hands on his raincoat, and squints at his hands when he realized he wiped mud onto said coat.

He pulls his raincoat to the side, and wipes his muddy hands on his shorts. His..  _really_ short shorts.

Holy shit, he has nice legs. All toned, and muscular. 

And DAMN, the rest of this guy!

His legs fit right into his torso, which you can now see because he moved his raincoat. He's wearing a simple white shirt with a green skull on it, and you can almost see the outline of his six-pack through said shirt. 

Hubba hubba, stranger.

He holds out his hand to you, and says, "Well, I'm Jake English. Welcome to my island." He offers you a lopsided smile, and you almost smile back. Almost. 

You take his hand, and when you try to stand up, your legs give out. You topple over backwards with a small noise of surprise, and you brace yourself for impact.

The impact doesn't come. You feel not the ground, but a pair of arms around you. One around your waist, the other around the back of your upper torso. 

Jake caught you. He caught you before you fell into the sand like a moron. 

Oh, and your arms are around his neck. You wonder why, and then you remember that when you fall, you either fall like you were taught in karate, fall and catch yourself with your arms, or flail and try and grab the nearest thing. It was apparently the third option, and the nearest thing was Jake's neck. 

He didn't just catch you, though. He brought you into a  _dip._

Like,  _ballroom style dip._  

You can see him just... Gazing at your face. Which is kind of the only thing he can look at, as both of your faces are quite close.

Close enough for you to lean in and...

No! You will not be consumed by the desire to kiss this hot island boy! You might be gay as all Hell, but you are not going to smooch a man you barely know!

You flush, and so does Jake.

"Oh! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, mate. Here, lemme just.." He pulls you out of the dip, standing you back on your feet. "It's okay man, really, I-" He interrupts you. "No no no I'm sorry, I really am, I didn't mean to hold you like that and look at you for so long, I just, your, your eyes!"

Oh sweet merciful Santa Claus on a pogo stick. Here come the insults. You cross your arms defensively, and lean onto one hip, hanging your head, ready to hear the sounds of terror.

"They're gorgeous!"

You snap your head up and stare at him like he grew a second head. 

Did he just say your eyes are gorgeous?

You think you might be falling in love.

I mean, Roxy has told you that your eyes are gorgeous, but she doesn't count, because you're pretty sure that Roxy is David's kid. David denies it, Rosalyn denies it, but you swear to god they're related. But if Roxy was D's kid, then that'd make you her uncle. You can't fall in love with your niece, that's just gross. 

Point being, no one has told you your eyes are gorgeous except for Roxy.

You need to not fall for people who compliment you, because then you'll get too attached, and they'll get sick of you.

You need to not fall in love with Jake.

That is the only way you will save him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck my ass still hurts.  
> Have a thing, scrubs.  
> Hope you liked it  
> Bwahahahaha


	5. Small Author's Note That You Can Skip If You Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read it or not, your choice.

Gosh, guys!

I'm so happy that this has already gotten a lot of kudos, even though I haven't been on in a long time.

While I was gone, I was busy with school and shit, but since I am a lazy ass, I've not been doing schoolwork and instead writing the next three chapters.

I have a lot of homework to do, and I have to decipher my handwriting and type up the chapters before I can post it obviously, so I will finish my work as fast as I can and post them for you all!

I hope you all like it. 

Good bye for now!


End file.
